


To You I Thee Wed

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, My little Gay semi-OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin marries his longtime boyfriend Jensen, Sabrina and others at wedding. Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gay marriage. If you don't approve of those, don't read this. 
> 
> This is a semi-religious ceremony and mostly traditional ceremony, so if any of that bugs you, I'm sorry to hear that and in that case you should avoid this story
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDITING TO ADD A HANDFASTING RITUAL

Robin paced back and forth in his rented tuxedo, fidgeting with his tie nervously. He checked his hair in the mirror for the 60th time, biting his lips anxiously until a small split in his lower lip forced him to stop. He sat on the small bench in the closed in room, crossing his legs and uncrossing them. After a while Sabrina knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a response.

"Nervous?" Robin laughed tensely, "is it obvious?" Sabrina smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "not as obvious as your soon-to-be husband. Poor thing's got himself all worked up. I'm afraid he's going to starting pulling his hair out."

"Can I go see him now?" "No. You can't see him until you both walk down that aisle." Robin sighed and looked at his best friend. "Tell me, honestly, do I look okay?" "You know as soon as you two are alone, he's going to tear that tux right off you." Robin blushed slightly, "Come on Brina, serious." She rolled her eyes and hugged him. "You look all grown up." She sniffed and wiped her eye, turning her head away from Robin. He smirked at her and stood by her side. "You're not getting all weepy on me, are you?" She smacked his shoulder playfully, "don't be stupid, I have something in my eye." Robin smiled and pulled her in for a long hug.

After a moment of sniffs and hugging, she pulled back. "Come on, it's time." Robin's face paled. "What if I forget my vows? What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me? Ohmygosh...I'm getting light headed." Sabrina sighed, "You're not going to forget your vows, good god you went over them a million times, He's not going to just decide not to marry you because he loves you so so much and lastly...Don't you DARE faint right now....Now then, let's go." Sabrina left and found her seat, smiling encouragingly at Robin from her place in the first row. Robin took a deep breath and stood to wait at the end of the aisle for Jensen. *************************************************************************************************************

Jensen's hands trembled as he stared at his ring finger, imagining the gold band there for the rest of his life. Jensen was seated in the small prep room with his sister and Evie fussing over him. Sabrina had just come in to give him a time check a few moments ago, witnessing his sitting completely still on the floor and his two best friends arguing over his hair beside him. He was just about ready to go throw up his nerves when a knock started all of them. Evie called it and opened the door to reveal a woman in a blue dress and blue net veil, weeping her eyes out and a stoic looking man behind her.

"Mom? Dad?" The lady stepped into the room, all jaws dropped and Jensen's lip quivered. "Mama, you're here...this is really happening." The woman set her bag down and took her son into her arms for the first time since the phone call. "My baby." Jensen simply stood, overwhelmed. After a few silent moments of Jensen trying to properly hug them both, he stood back and his face lit up in a huge smile. "Mom! Dad! You're really here!..and this is really happening..." His mother smiled and hugged him again. "My baby's getting married today! Are you nervous? Are you excited?" Jensen let his mother pet his hand as the two girls resumed working his tie and hair and whatnot. "Honestly, I'm scared...what if he changes his mind?" His mother sighed and squeezed his hand. "I don't think he will. I know I've only seen him once or twice, but I know he won't change his mind. He loves you." Jensen tilted his head curiously at her change of attitude. "How do you know...?" She smiled nostalgically at her husband and patted his knee, "that's how you're father and I used to look at each other when we were young." Jensen smiled.

His father stepped forward after his mom was finished fussing with him. Jensen reached out his hand and was pulled by his hand into a bear hug. "Dad!" His dad smiled and straightened Jensen's tie. "I'm going to go sit down, you best be ready too." His mom hugged him again, leaning in and kissing his forehead, "I'm so proud of you. You're all grown up and giving me a wonderful Son-in-Law." He kissed her cheek in return, "don't make me cry again Mama." She smiled tearfully and went to find her seat in the front row. *************************************************************************************************************

Jensen stepped out to wait to walk with Robin. He checked the time to discover he had about 3 minutes before they were supposed to walk down the aisle and suddenly he felt very sick. He walked to the bathroom, immediately bumping into someone. Jensen muttered an apology before having his chin lifted into a chaste and nervous kiss. "Robin?"

"Hey."

Jensen giggled, letting his nerves relax into Robin's arms. "You weren't supposed to see me yet." Robin shook his head playfully, "oops?" Jensen reached out and held Robin's hand, running his thumb over his fingers. Robin leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch and their clasped hands held between their hearts. "Nervous?" Jensen sighed, "Totally." Robin pecked his mouth in a quick motion. "Don't be. It's okay." Jensen took a deep breath. "Okay." Robin held his hand and led him to the aisle hallway. "Let's do this." *************************************************************************************************************

They made their made to the starting point. The small audience silenced and watched them clasp hands and walk slowly down to the minister. Robin felt his world freeze, and the only thing he could do was hold onto Jensen's hand for dear life. Jensen, on the other hand, felt his world open up; the lights seemed brighter, the colors seemed more vivid, the music sounded clearer, and Robin's hand felt warmer and full of life. After a moment of standing at the end of the aisle, the minister cleared his throat and began to speak. Neither of them heard a word they said and neither of them cared. Jensen spent the opening address staring into Robin's eyes while Robin focused his energy on appearing calm.

The minister began as soon as they had reached his podium. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Robin and Jensen in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The grooms would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives. As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails." In the time that Robin and Jensen have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Robin and Jensen together." The minister turned his head to the front pews. "Who gives this groom, Kimbrel today?"

Jensen shifted, squeezing his father's arm. "I do." His father blinked away a tear, quickly reaching for another tissue from the pedestal.

"Who gives this groom, Statera today?" Henry patted Robin's shoulder. "I do." Both Robin and Jensen sighed in synch. _Good Lord I'm shaking._

The minister motioned for the pews to quiet and continued. "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." The moment of silence was a blessing of relief to both of them.

The minister nodded, facing the pews and moved along. "Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Robin and Jensen embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth." He turned to address the couple, smiling at them encouragingly. "Robin and Jensen, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted. The joy you'll find as you pursue your shared lives will fuel you to face head-on the challenges you'll encounter on this Earth. On your journeys together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love you share must be guarded and cherished, it is your most valuable treasure." He faced his gaze toward the stained glass ceiling, "Under the eyes of God, I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter into this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter into that tradition with honor. As Jesus said: "Have you read that He taught that, "For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined, and the two shall become one flesh'? So then, they are no longer two but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let not man separate."

The minister finally paused to face them again. "Robin and Jensen, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows." Robin took a deep breath, focusing on Jensen's hand brushing against his.

"Jensen; No matter what I promise to be there for you, I promise to hold you in fear and encourage you in bravery. I promise to support you in all you do. I promise t-to.." Robin's voice cracked, a rebel tear streaking its face down his face. Damn it. He took a deep breath and continued, "to cherish you always for what you are today and forever." Jensen smiled at him, brushing a tear off his own cheek.

The minister turned to Jensen, "Jensen, you may now make your promise." Jensen's eyes stayed locked on Robin's the whole time, never faltering from his.

"Robin; I love you. And I promise to stay by your side-when you're sick, when you're hurt, when you're feeling broken, I promise to be the glue that helps you stay together. You are my muse, my best friend, my fellow people watcher and my soul mate. I thank the Universe and good timing for leading me to my destiny in you. I love you and I promise to love you for all eternity." Jensen's eyes watered, making Robin's eyes follow suit. _I'm so not going to actually cry in front of Jensen's mother. No way._

"Robin and Jensen please turn face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God and of the State, Robin, do you take Jensen to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" Robin locked eyes with Jensen, "I do."

The official faced Jensen, "Under the eyes of God and of the State, Jensen, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" Jensen smiled, "I do." The minister cleared his throat.

"Ring bearer; bear the rings." The young redheaded boy bounced down the aisle, beaming at his adopted older brother. Robin rolled his eyes, smiling and turning back to Jensen. They both faced the podium and waited as the rings were handed off. "To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved one's hand?"

Robin nodded, gingerly sliding the ring onto Jensen's finger. "I give you, Jensen, this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Robin repeated slowly, gently twisting the ring on Jensen's hand.

"I give you, Robin, this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Jensen repeated the phrase easily, smiling through the whole speech.

"By the power vested in me, by the United Methodist Church and by the state of New York, I pronounce you, Robin Statera and Jensen Kimbrel as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before God...You may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union."

Jensen smiled and blushed as Robin placed a chaste kiss on his mouth. Robin leaned into Jensen's ear, "You're cute when you blush you know." His whispered comment led Jensen's blush to increase, tinting his cheeks and nose pink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Robin and Jensen Kimbrel-Statera!"

Robin barely even noticed his family attacking him in hugs and congratulations, too busied by watching Jensen talking with his mom, gracefully motioning to things and smiling widely. _I'm so lucky._


End file.
